Divide and Conquer Wikia
Third Age: Divide and Conquer The fires of war ignite. In the south, the proud men of Gondor and her fiefs stand, a great bastion of hope and salvation against the darkness in the east. The evil men of Harad and Khand stir, their hearts filled with fear and hatred from ages past. The great enemy lingers, resurgant in his power the dark lord Sauron gathers all to his cause as the dreaded Witch King makes his presence in Minas Morgal known once more. Greater threats may lurk in the south as news spreads of black ships sailing up the coast on a dread tide, what purpose they may have remains to be seen. To the north of Gondor are the lands of the horse lords, the Rohirrim. Whilst a large and prosperous kingdom, they have in recent years become stagnant, blissfully unawares of the true evils that walk their lands. To their west the clans rise. Chief among them, the Dunlendings, simple in mind but brutal in heart, lust for revenge upon horsemen for past slights. So to do the fisher folk of Enedwiath gather, pondering what it is they shall pursue with their new found unification. However, perhaps the greatest enemy of Rohan could come from within, as the true intent of the white wizard Saruman remains to be seen. In the north are the sleepy lands of Eriador. A land once witness to many great battles and the glorious kingdom of Arnor, now lies all but abandoned. Few towns remain, dotting the Breeland where all travellers are welcome, assuming they have the coin. Unbeknown to the Breelanders and shireings however, the northern Dúnedain stand watch, shielding the naive men of Eriador from the evils that lay in the far North. And Stand guard they must, as the forges of the once dormant fortress of Carn Dum spur to life, issuing forth new legions of evil men under the command of a lieutenant of Sauron, Agandaûr. The men of Angmar are not the only evil in the north however as a new group of foul orc folk, the Snow orcs, flock from the far north and take up residence in mount Gundabad. They aren't the only creatures of darkness who inhabit the mountins though, as the loathsome Goblins Issue forth from their pits with thier brutal machines of war. None understand their threat greater then the men of the Anduin, who live in the shadow of the mountains and have endured both the goblins and the newly roused forces of Dol Guldor. For as the Witch Kings presides in Minas Morgal, so to does Khamûl command in Mirkwood. All is not lost thou, as both the elves of Thranduils realm as well as those from Lothlórien ready their arms in preparation for the onslaught on the Dark Lord. So to do the men of Dale prepare, having just been reforged thier coffers still lay bare, however with time and good leadership perhaps they may rise again. To the east, the halls of Dorwinion flow with the wine of their own making. An illustrious people, they know little of the war that is to come. For the Easterlings come under the banner of the great dragon, adorned in their splendid Golden armours. The free men are not alone however, as underground the Dwarves work, thirsty for vengeance against those who displaced thier peoples and infest thier ancestral homes. They march from both the Ered Luin and the lonely mountin, ready for war. Rumors even tell of a company of Dwarfs preparing to march back to the longbeards true ancestoral home, the mighty stronghold of Khazad-dûm. So to do the High eves gather, ready to relive the glories of old and to rid middle earth of evil once and for all. However amongst all this, buried somewhere within the haystack that is middle earth, lay a small trinket of immense power, of which this would has never seen. This is a time of great strife and reckoning, a time of blood and battle, a time of TOTAL WAR! Welcome This is the official wikia for Divide and Conquer. Divide and Conquer is a submod for Third Age Total War, itself a mod for Medieval Total War II. It's led by Arachir Galudirithon. Many thanks to him for creating the mod. Please note that this is only a wikia for the mod, if you want to find out more about Medieval II Total War and Third age Total War, click here.Category:Browse